Recently, display units and the like which use electro-optical elements attract attention as next-generation display units. Here, an organic electroluminescence (EL) element which is a current control type light emitting element in which emission luminance is controlled by a current which flows into the element will be cited as an example, and will be described.
In an organic EL display apparatus including a peripheral circuit, thin-film transistors (TFTs) are used not only in a display region but also in the peripheral circuit. Image display panels which use EL elements which are such self-emission type optical elements for image display elements, and which use TFTs in a display region and a peripheral circuit are known by U.S. Pat. No. 7,126,565 and U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-0183752.
Video signals input into the above-mentioned image display panels are analog video signals into which digital color video signals of three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are converted by digital-to-analog converters (DACs). Alternatively, after converting a digital luminance signal and digital color difference signals into digital color video signals in three colors of RGB, they are analog video signals converted by digital-to-analog converters (DACs).
In this case, although three DACs are needed, and the DACs are made into an integrated circuit using single-crystal silicon, the three DACs have characteristic dispersion.
The present inventor found out that there was a possibility that this characteristic dispersion among DACs might have display non-uniformity of a pattern fixed in a display panel, and might be visualized.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color display apparatus and an active matrix apparatus which can decrease the display non-uniformity by the characteristic dispersion of DACs.